Hellfire Returns
by charmingguardian
Summary: A brand new group of mutants re-emerge, branding themselves the new Hellfire Club. They're lead by Justin Shaw, descendant of Sebastian Shaw. Furious at the movements to merge mutants into society, Shaw moves to show the world that mutants were made to dominate the world. A bloodbath ensues, leaving the X-Men as the few fighters against Shaw. Rogue/Wolverine
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A brand new group of mutants emerge, branding themselves the new Hellfire Club. The new, deadly group of mutants are lead by Justin Shaw, descendant of original leader Sebastian Shaw. Furious at the movements to welcome mutants into society, Shaw moves to show the world that mutants were made to dominate the world, more specifically the Hellfire Club. It can only end in the streets running red with blood, mutants and humans alike.

Pairings will include: Brief Marie/Bobby, Bobby/Kitty, Scott/Jean, one sided Kurt/Kitty, Marie/Logan, one sided Logan/Jean

A/N: So not many people know this about me, but X-Men was actually my first fandom. I've been part of the X-Men fandom since I was 9 years old (I'm now 14, almost 15). It's been such a huge part of my childhood/teenage years and it means so much to me, so I'm hoping I can do it justice with this fic. I'm still shocked myself that I've been in this fandom for 5, almost 6 years, so I'm really hoping that this is good and entertains y'all. Doesn't really take place in a specific generation, but it's definitely after the first Hellfire Club fell apart.

* * *

><p>Signs were plastered everywhere. Huge, bright and colorful. All had pro mutant signs with large letters reading 'equal rights', 'free the mutants', and the one that infuriated him the most, 'mutants are humans too'. Mutants weren't humans. Mutants were so much better. Humans were failing, destroying the world. That was something he was planning on changing. A storm was coming, one that would put everyone in their place, humans and mutants alike. Mutants were placed on earth to rule over humans, to show them how wrong they were. And him? He was here to continue his father's work, and lead mutants to their rightful place where they would be revered as gods. It would be hard, seemingly impossible, but he was going to do it. He was going to show the world true power, make them experience true fear. They didn't know anything... They thought their precious mutants were so precious, just like other humans, but a little different. He was going to show them. He would show them that mutants were not the sweet, precious little victims that they thought them to be. His supporters would rise from the ranks, and the rest? They could be dealt away with swiftly. He was going to create a brand new world, a world where mutants were revered as kings and gods, naysayers were struck down with a swift, vengeful hand. He was going to be the god of this new, clean world, just like his father planned.<p>

He slipped silently into the city hall where the televised conference on mutant rights was currently being held. He wasn't stopped or questioned on his way in. He moved swiftly through the crowd, pushing his grey hoodie back as his sharp eyes scanned the room. He'd inherited his father's look; the strong jaw, high cheekbones, arrogant swagger, and hauntingly cold eyes. He was almost a reincarnation of his late father, and that was something he prided himself on. He caught sight of his team mates moving in as well and a smirk spread across his thin lips as he pushed his way into the conference room where his eyes met his target. Governor of New York, McAlistair. A pro mutant activist. Just his bright, hopeful face sickened him to his stomach. He was patient though, and simply leaned against the wall to listen to what he was saying.

"Mutants are just like you me. They're humans with basic needs and emotions. How can we deny basic freedoms to them, and continue to persecute them for their differences? Many have proven themselves to be harmless and admit that they simply want the same as everyone. They want to walk down the streets without seeing parents pull their children away from them in fear. Mutants want to be able to get jobs, and be human, like you and I! it is wrong for us to segregate them away from society. This is how they become violent. They just want to be like you and me; human!" he pounded his fist on the podium with the last word and the room burst into cheering. It made him want to vomit. They were so horribly wrong...

He watched as his team mates, Apollo and Hades moved inconspicuously around the room, locking windows so that no one would try and escape through there. It was one time he was thankful for bulletproof glass. Hermes silently shut and locked all the doors while Demeter stood up near the stage. It was time. He raised his hand slowly towards the large chandelier. He channeled his powers before there was a sudden popping sound and all of the lights suddenly powered off. A woman's loud scream sounded and it made him smirk even wider. He loved drama. In the chaos as people began panicking and screaming, he made his way through the crowd to the stage where he saw Demeter already making her move. In the darkness she leaped up onto the stage and with her powers, vines suddenly burst through the wooden floor of the stage and wrapped around the governor's ankles and wrists before lifting his scrawny body into the air. It made him chuckle in amusement as he hoisted himself onto the stage where his three other companions soon joined him. "You ready for this?" he murmured to them under the din of the chaotic room and the governor's frantic shouts for help. A twisted smile appeared over all four of their faces.

"I've been ready since the day I was born." Hades breathed out in a greedy voice. The look in his eyes made it look like he was a wolf about to sink into his prey. Shaw loved that. He turned and raised his hand once more, and what looked like a bolt of lighting shot from his fingertips to the lights around the room, bringing them back on. The confusion increased when the civilians saw the governor captured and the five of them standing there, looking just as terrifying as they always did. Hades looked demonic with long, black hair that often hung in his pale face, his long dirty nails and terrifyingly cold smile. Shaw scanned the other four with a cruel smirk before looking out at the crowded room, cameras, and panicking humans. He stepped to the podium and raised his hands before suddenly slamming them down onto the podium with a terrifying bang that quickly silenced the room. He smirked and leaned into the mic.

"There we go... That wasn't too hard, was it?" he chuckled coolly. "I have some things to say, and I want the room to be totally silent as I speak. Anyone who speaks up will be killed on sight to set an example for others who think they can stand up to me." his voice came out as a sickly sort of croon as he eyed the room. When everyone just sat in trembling silence he nodded in satisfaction. "Good... I guess that I may begin." he laughed sharply as the people in the room gave a unanimous shudder. "We are the new Hellfire Club. Some of you may remember my father, Sebastian Shaw." he trailed off after his father's name when he saw the looks of horror appear on their faces. Everyone remembered his father. He was a horribly cruel man who had no value for human life, and it was something he'd loved about his late father. When the room remained silent save for a couple loud sobs which he clearly relished, he continued. "As you surely remember, my father had a dream. 'We are children of the atom. Radiation gave birth to mutants. What will kill humans, will only make us stronger.'. Those were my father's exact words. Humans are filth, disgusting. Look at all of you, squirming like pathetic little children when we've barely even started." he let out a loud laugh and banged his fist on the podium which caused a few to jump in terror and shrink into their seats. He loved it.

"I am here to continue what my father started. I am here to put mutants in their rightful place at the top. Mutants were made for a reason. You humans, you're failing! You're letting this world go to waste with no one to control you. So I am here to be your saving grace. You call us mutants? That's the furthest from the truth. Mutants are gods. _We_ are gods. We are here to rule over you, to take the burden of this earth off of your shoulders. A new world is coming, and it's coming fast. Anyone who cannot keep up will be killed. Those who choose not to follow us will die slowly and painfully, humans and mutants alike. Those who support us, stand up from the sidelines and make yourselves known! We will welcome you with open arms." his voice softened at this and he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Anyone who speaks out for equal mutant rights will be at risk for execution. Your petty games are over. We are here to show you what mutants are truly capable of. We are _gods_. We are _your_ gods! You shall bow down and worship us while the streets run red with the blood of those who say otherwise!" his voice raised to a shout as he became more and more fervent. "I am Justin Shaw, I am your new god! Without me, you are nothing. You worship us, you worship me. I am your new leader!" his voice raised to an insufferable pitch of yelling. "We are the Hellfire Club. We are your gods. Bow down, or death. Those are your options..." he finally hissed out after a second of heavy breathing. He looked over at the governor before nodding at Hades. Hades instantly grinned and slowly walked over towards the governor, raising his hand and removing the black gloves which removed a dark rotting hand.

"Let this be an example for anyone who dares try and speak out for mutants as _equal_ to you filthy humans..." Hades growled to the crowd before he placed his hand on the governor's face, instantly beginning to burn the flesh right off of his bones with Hades' acidic touch. The governor let out a series of bloodcurdling screams as he struggled against Demeter's bonds, but it was no use. Within seconds Hades had killed him and his limp, pale dead body hung in Demeter's vines. Justin grinned before he raised his hands and smirked as he used his powers to make the lights spark and fizzle out, the room plunging into darkness. The screams and terrified cries resumed, but by the time the lights came on, the Hellfire Club was gone. Only the governor's body was left hanging in the vines of Demeter's cruel bonds, a gruesome warning for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Soooo what'd y'all think? I hope you liked it. This chapter focused more on the new Hellfire Club and their appearance. Next chapter will focus on the X-Men. Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So one of the things that I really love about X-Men is that there are teenagers, so I can also focus on relationships and kid stuff as well as a more serious topic. This chapter focuses more on the X-Men and what they've been up to lately!

* * *

><p>"Guys, come on! I want to see a movie." Kitty Pryde said pleadingly. Rogue stood there with her arms crossed, stance wide, and a determined expression on her face as she stared down her boyfriend Bobby. The blond ran his fingers through his spiky hair before looking over at John.<p>

"I guess we have time to see a movie." John conceded with a sigh. His hands were shoved into his jacket pockets. A wide grin instantly spread across Kitty's face as she gave a little bounce of joy. She'd been wanting to see one for awhile now. "Kitty, let's go and get the tickets, yeah? Leave those two alone." John chuckled when he saw Bobby roll his eyes and Rogue shoot him a grateful, little look. John reached over and grabbed Kitty's upper arm, winking over at Rogue before he pulled Kitty away from them. Kitty watched the couple over her shoulder and sighed a bit when she saw Rogue wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, gloved fingers lacing in his spiky blond hair. John eyed her as they got in line for the movie tickets. Kitty shook her head and cleared her throat.

"So what are we going to see?" she asked John. He rolled his pale eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You were the one who wanted to see the movie, Pryde. You pick." he snapped at her, but his eyes did focus on the movies listing in case he decided to reject her idea and pick one himself.

"Well... what about that new romanc-"

"Nope! We're gonna go see the horror movie." John interrupted, simply cutting her off. Kitty looked disappointed.

"I don't like horror movi-"

"I'm the one paying, aren't I?" he snapped at her. Kitty's shoulder drooped a bit, but her want to see a movie outweighed what she really wanted to see.

"You're a dick, Allderyce." she sighed softly, her light brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"Speaking of dicks, you got a thing for Bobby?" John suddenly asked abruptly. He watched with a gleeful smirk as her cheeks instantly turned bright red.

"Wh-what? No! Of c-course not, h-he's with Rogue." she stammered in a flustered manner. John arched his brows.

"Really? I must be blind then." he scoffed as he stepped up to the ticket stand and bought four tickets for the new horror movie that had come out a couple of days ago. Kitty remained silent, cheeks burning red and eyes glued to the floor.

John returned with the tickets and a silent Kitty. Rogue had just detached herself from Bobby and was combing her fingers hastily through her dark brown hair. John gave them both a little smirk as he handed out tickets. Rogue read the movie title and shot John a dirty look.

"Seriously, John?"

"Oh come on, Rogue, you can cling to Bobby during the movie. He owes me." John gave Bobby a meaningful grin. Rogue glowered at him and reached over to smack John's arm.

"I would've clung to him anyway." she replied snappily, grabbing Bobby's hand in her own glove clad one. John snickered.

"I bet you would've." he sneered.

"Can we please just go get good seats?" Kitty piped up pleadingly, looking over at the theater. Bobby nodded.

"Kitty's right, let's go." Bobby cut off a sarcastic comment coming from John and the group migrated over to the theater.

It was pitch black in the theater, Rogue and Kitty giggling as they tried to find the seats with the boys. They picked a dark corner, John sitting at the farthest end, Kitty beside him, Bobby beside her, and Rogue at the end. Rogue took Bobby's hand in hers, lacing her gloved fingers between his and giving a little squeeze. He grinned over at her and squeezed her hand, but Rogue missed the faint look of annoyance that flashed in Bobby's icy eyes at the feeling of her gloves rubbing against his skin once more. Rogue missed it however and rested her head on Bobby's shoulder and watched the screen as the movie began, rubbing her thumb slowly over the back of his hand.

The movie began and Rogue had to keep from laughing at the plot. It was completely cliched, and the jump scares were quite predictable. But she played along with it, quietly gasping and clutching onto Bobby. It was about 40 minutes into the movie when she looked over and her heart plummeted. She saw Kitty's chocolate brown eyes wide as she clung to Bobby's other arm, her face buried in his shoulder. Bobby was watching her with a little smirk, his hand resting on her thigh and rubbing back and forth comfortingly. Rogue instantly felt like she was going to be sick, red hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. She couldn't watch it for another second, or she feared that she might vomit all over Bobby's lap.

"Bobby," she hissed, getting his attention. She felt another stab of hurt when he hastily withdrew his hand from Kitty's thigh. "I-I'm feeling sick... I'm going home." she mumbled, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Bobby looked confused.

"How're you gonna get back? We were supposed to get a ride from Storm." he whispered under his breath. Rogue shook her head.

"I'll take the subway. See you back at the school." she didn't even give Bobby a chance to respond before she jumped up out of her seat and darted down the hallway, and out of the theater.

Rogue zipped her jacket up and pulled her hood up to ward off the cold wind as she walked quickly down the sidewalk towards the subway station. She wrapped her arms around herself, occasionally reaching up to wipe a few stray tears that escaped from her burning eyes. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by Bobby. She'd seen Bobby and Kitty together in the Danger Room, but she dismissed it as adrenaline. Now, she couldn't be sure. It sickened her to see Bobby's hand on Kitty's thigh, to see the amused, and happy smile on his face when he looked down at her. He rarely looked at her like that anymore. Ever since the Danger Room, Bobby had grown more and more distant from her, and it was breaking her heart. She loved Bobby, he was the first boy that had been open to dating her despite her...differences. Maybe he was finally getting tired of her.

Rogue ran down the subway station stairs and jumped the turnstile, moving towards the station. She thought she vaguely heard someone behind her, but she kept moving. Suddenly, a large and heavy hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She jumped in surprise and cried out, ready to fight before she realized who it was.

"Logan, you scared the shit outta me!" Rogue gasped, clutching her heart. Logan rolled his eyes at her dramatics as his sharp eyes took in her flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

"What the hell are you doing out here on your own? You're supposed to be out, aren't you?" he asked her with a suspicious frown. Rogue bit her lip and shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I left early..." she muttered quietly as she hastily blinked back more tears as Bobby and Kitty became prominent once more.

"Why didn't you have someone from the school come pick you up?" Logan asked her, crossing his arms and frowning sternly at her. Rogue picked at her the long sleeves of her green hoodie with her gloved fingers.

"I just needed some time to myself." she informed in a quiet little voice. Logan eyed her for a moment before glancing towards the train.

"Come on, we're gonna miss it if we don't hurry." he said gruffly. Rogue looked up at him and just silently nodded and began to walk towards the train. It was easier than fighting with Logan. She knew in the end he'd end up taking her home. There was no way Logan would let her go on the dingy subway on her own. Besides, she felt safer with Logan here by her side. No one would mess with her when he was here. He intimidated everyone with his sharp eyes, tall build, and large muscles outlined by his leather jacket. And once his claws came out they'd be turning and running with their tails between their legs.

Rogue sat down in the dimly lit subway with Logan by her side, struggling to keep herself together. Logan sat down beside her and put his arm up on the back of the seats that had seen much better days. "So why'd you leave early? John messing with you again?" Logan queried, wondering if he'd have to knock sense into the young mutant when they returned to the school. Rogue bit her lip hard again and looked down as she felt the tears threatening to boil over and spill down her pale cheeks.

"B-Bobby..." she was unable to get the words out without a little hiccup as a choked sob popped out of her. Logan instantly picked up on it and looked over at her.

"What the hell did he do this time?" he growled protectively. Rogue slowly lifted her head and looked at Logan.

"I think h-he's t-t-tired of m-me." she managed to get out before another sob shook her. Rogue leaned over and rested her head on his broad shoulder as her arms wrapped around his chest and she clung to him as the tears began to fall. Logan sat there for a moment before he placed one hand in her hair and put the other arm around her as his protective instincts took over.

"Yeah? He's a dick." Logan scoffed, getting a tearful little giggle from Rogue. It didn't last long and her faded smile quickly faded back into the frown that had begun to mar her face so often now as she cried into his chest, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest. But one thing she knew would never leave was Logan. She knew that she'd always have him here, no matter what happened. And that helped dull the pain.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm sorry I'm late but I've been caught up in school! Please tell me what you think. Shout out to all my fellow X-Men lovers! Love ya guys, need more of you c:<p> 


End file.
